


eat dirt, tsukioka

by royalliest



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Not Serious, Other, Plant Fetish, Soil Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalliest/pseuds/royalliest
Summary: Tsumugi returns to an old indulgence.Warning for unusual kink, again, please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable.
Relationships: Tsukioka Tsumugi/Other
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	eat dirt, tsukioka

Tsumugi gazes into the Mankai courtyard at 4:07 am, and is filled with a rush of affection for his plants, so carefully nurtured, glowing in the center under the moonlight.

He stumbles, drunk after an extremely heavy Winter Troupe drinking party, and catches himself on his hands and knees in the soil of the planting beds. His knees sink a bit into the soil, and the fabric on his jeans immediately grows damp. Tsumugi doesn't mind though. The coolness of the earth feels heavenly on his overheated body. He keeps his gaze on all the flowers nearby, admiring their washed out night colors.

 _The contrast between the brightness of the surface, the darkness under each leaf is like...?_ , he thinks, but fails to complete with his drunken thought process. Tsumugi presses his weight into his hands, feeling the cool earth beneath the pads of his fingers. At night, the gleam of the moon gives the dirt and the surrounding plants a silver haze, somehow both weightless and heavy all at once. Tsumugi digs his fingers in and presses his flushed cheek against the damp soil. After the bittersweet feeling of a finished show and a night of drinking more sake than sensible, he thinks, _let me have one more indulgence_.

The soil beneath his face is starting to get warm, so he switches to pressing his burning forehead into the dirt as he fumbles with the clasp on his belt buckle. Zipper now undone, he presses his erect dick into the soft ground directly beneath, flinching as chilly ground meets hot flesh. Tsumugi's fingers scrabble down into the earth, pressing deeper to make way for his cock, and the velvety soil engulfs him in a cold and damp embrace. He utters a low moan at the sensation. Every thrust buries him deeper and reaches a new, colder layer of soil, and the new freezing jolt that comes with it drives him to thrust again. The wet squelch of mud formed from precum and dirt echoes in the courtyard, and splashes onto Tsumugi's shirt and pants, making a mess of his clothing. He continues to thrust faster and faster, quiet moans making way to rapid panting, until the earth around is warmed by his cock and infused with his cum.

* * *

"Hey. Are you awake?" Tasuku mumbles, tossing in his bed. No response. Tsumugi wasn't in the room. Probably off to the bathroom. He drifts back to a light and troubled sleep. He wakes up again, and this time casts a look over to Tsumugi's loft bed. Tsumugi wasn't there again, despite him remembering that both of them had stumbled their way to their room after a post-performance drinking party with the rest of Winter Troupe. Tasuku checks his phone, sees the display light up with _4:39 am_ , and swings his legs over the edge of the loft to make his way to the bathroom.

Tasuku opens the door and shuffles outside onto the walkway, shivering in the cold air. From here, he has a direct line of sight into the courtyard, and he immediately spots Tsumugi on hands and knees on the floor. Somewhat concerned, he leans over the railing and whisper-yells, "Tsumu? Are you ok?"

Now that Tasuku is focused on Tsumugi, he sees a flash of pearly skin under the moonlight, and strange repetitive motions. Pulling away from the metal railing with a jolt, he bounds down the stairs, leaps over the potted plants, and snatches Tsumugi out of the dirt by the back of his collar. Tasuku then dumps him onto the concrete nearby and starts screaming.

"We already discussed this!" Tasuku stuffs Tsumugi's erect dick, dirt be damned, back into his pants and jerks the zipper up. " _Stop_ fucking dirt already! I am _not_ picking out rocks from under your foreskin again! Why do you do this?!" He then kneels down, throws Tsumugi over his shoulder, and starts hauling him back to their room.

Despite how light he is, drunk Tsumugi is both uncooperative and a massive deadweight, and after the exhaustion of performing and drinking earlier, Tasuku struggles to get him up the stairs.

His volume escalates as he continues to berate Tsumugi. "We aren't fourteen anymore, you don't have any excuse!" Tsumugi whimpers a bit as Tasuku starts to drag him along the hallway, now having reached the second floor. 

* * *

The scraping noise jolts Guy awake. A lifetime of special training lets him know instinctively, whatever was causing the sounds was not the occasional Mankai midnight mischief. He cracks open the door to 206 to see the surreal sight of Tasuku stumbling down the hall with a Tsumugi-shaped weight behind. Reassured that there was no threat, he opens the door wider and calls out to them.

"Good evening. Do you require… some assistance?"

Both Tasuku and Tsumugi freeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kenzie for the idea and Takki for beta. (although none of them were super serious LOL)
> 
> If he was sober, he would realize that both moonlight and a stage spotlight shine similarly in the contrast they make, which is why both night and the stage are great at creating a sort of liminal/transition/temporary space, and he feels irresistibly attracted to both. But that's too deep of a characterization for a "Tsumugi fucks soil" fic.
> 
> Anyways I didn't mean any of this fic seriously, please don't jack off into the dirt, it affects the soil pH. It's bad for the plants. Regards, a bonsai enthusiast.


End file.
